<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Me In The Afterglow by DazzleYourMindsEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121468">Meet Me In The Afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleYourMindsEye/pseuds/DazzleYourMindsEye'>DazzleYourMindsEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Blake and Yang get a little spicy, Dom Blake, Dom/sub, F/F, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, inspired by that one piece of art on tumblr, sub Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleYourMindsEye/pseuds/DazzleYourMindsEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake explore a new facet of their relationship - one of trust and care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oooh this is spicier than my other fics. Inspired by that wonderful art found right here:</p><p>https://gafreesart.tumblr.com/post/617475585073184768/after-all-the-fluff-i-decided-to-go-more-spicy</p><p>Anyway this is purely smut with a sprinkle of fluff. My first smutty fic so be nice :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Breathe</em> for me, baby.”</p><p>Yang pulled air into her lungs, feeling the ropes around her torso constrict when her chest expanded, and released the breathe slowly.</p><p>“Feel good? Not too tight?”</p><p>Yang flexed, testing the bonds restraining her arms in front of her. Blake had tied her knots well, tight enough to restrain but not enough to cut off important circulation. She nodded.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Yang felt more than heard Blake circling her, felt familiar eyes on her bare skin, and couldn’t help but squirm in her seat on a plush footstool.</p><p>Blake chuckled, a warm familiar sound that helped ease Yang’s nerves. This was <em>Blake</em>. She had nothing to fear.</p><p>Yang had been… reluctant to say the least to share this side of her with her girlfriend. These dark desires carried with them a feeling of <em>shame</em>, especially with Blake’s past. Even when they took their relationship to the next level Yang didn’t voice it. Sex with Blake was <em>incredible,</em> but that desire to push things <em>further </em>lingered<em>. </em>She <em>craved</em> Blake’s hands on her, her nails leaving dents in her skin, her teeth in her throat.</p><p>Yang had always been a confident woman, loud and unapologetic with her opinions. The thought of <em>letting go</em>, of letting someone else take the reins and being along for the ride, was a secret want that Yang kept close to her chest.</p><p>And she had been determined to keep it a secret for fear that it had the potential to ruin everything she had with Blake, something she wouldn’t trade for the world.</p><p>Until one night, reuniting after separate missions and nearly a month apart, things got a little more <em>vigorous </em>than their usual sweet lovemaking and quite spontaneously Blake had <em>spanked</em> her, <em>hard</em>, and the <em>moan</em> she let out had startled them both. That night led to a much needed conversation, where Blake had shared <em>her</em> own desire to get a little… rough. They’d laughed at the silliness, how’d they’d<em> both</em> been holding back for fear of ruining things between them. But Yang shouldn’t have been worried. Nothing could take away what she and Blake had.</p><p>Nearly a week of careful negotiating and planning later, and Yang found herself here, hogtied and blindfolded in the open space of their apartment living room (soundproofed, thankfully – they <em>did</em> have neighbors) with the muscles in her stomach clenching with anticipation and her panties already <em>soaked</em>.</p><p>“You alright there?”</p><p>Blake’s voice with a small note of worry cut through Yang’s reminiscing, and she turned toward the sound. The soft cloth across her eyes prevented her from seeing her girlfriend, but she smiled anyway in what she thought was the right direction. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking.”</p><p>“Thinking? About what?”</p><p>“You.” Yang could hear a rustle of cloth along with various other sounds she couldn’t quite place.</p><p>“Oh are you now?”</p><p>Yang could almost hear the smile in Blake’s voice. Soft fingertips stroked her cheek and she leaned into the touch. Blake stroked lightly down her jaw, and gripped her chin to tilt her head up. She placed a sweet kiss on Yang’s lips, and Yang smiled into her mouth.</p><p>“What’s the safe word?” Blake whispered against her skin.</p><p>Yang’s grin widened. “Bumblebee.”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Blake patted her cheek and Yang squirmed at the praise.</p><p>“You like it when I call you that?”</p><p>Yang gulped. “Yes.”</p><p>“Yes <em>what</em>?”</p><p>Blake’s voice cut like a knife, and Yang felt her stomach clench in response. “Yes Ma’am.”</p><p>“That’s better.”</p><p>Yang felt the soft leather tip of the new riding crop they’d gotten for this night (purchased at a shop in a more <em>sketchy</em> side of town, where the owner – a curvy faunus woman with a long black scaly tail – had given them a knowing wink and slipped her business card into their bag) under her chin, tilting her head up. Blake gently ran the tip down Yang’s throat, between her breasts and along her quivering stomach.</p><p>“Hmm, we’re going to have to work on your manners. Another slip like that and I’d have to <em>punish </em>you. Do you understand?”</p><p>Yang felt like her skin had become hyper sensitive, and the trail the riding crop had taken down her body <em>burned</em>.</p><p>Blake brought the crop down on the inside of Yang’s thigh with a sharp smack and she yelped.</p><p>“Answer me!”</p><p>“Y-yes Ma’am! I understand!” Yang felt pride at how little her voice wavered.</p><p>“Good. Down on your knees.”</p><p>Yang obediently slid down off the low footstool to kneel on the floor. She felt Blake’s hand run through her hair, her touch gentle despite the harshness of her words.</p><p>“Color?”</p><p>“Green.” Yang almost purred at Blake’s touch.</p><p>Blake’s hand in her hair tightened, tugging on the thick blonde locks and pulling Yang’s head back. She gasped at the sensation.</p><p>“You’re <em>enjoying</em> yourself aren’t you? When I treat you like this?” Blake gave another sharp tug on Yang’s hair to emphasize her words.</p><p>The pain shot straight down her spine like lightning, a pool of heat settling between her legs and dripping down a quivering thigh. “<em>Yeess.</em>” she hissed through clenched teeth.</p><p>A beat of silence. Then Blake’s voice, sharp as a blade and just as cold. “<em>What.</em> Did I say about your <em>manners</em>?”</p><p>Yang felt as though all the breath in her lungs was stolen, and she gasped. “I’m sorry, Ma’am, it won’t happen again, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Oh, you <em>will</em> be sorry...”</p><p>Blake tugged on her hair again, urging her to shuffle on her knees until Yang felt the front of her thighs bump into the footstool she’d been sitting on. Blake released her hair and pushed between her shoulder blades until Yang was bent over the footstool, the soft fabric tickling the skin on her stomach.</p><p>“Up.”</p><p>Yang felt Blake tug on the ropes tied expertly around her hips, urging her back to curve and her rear to stick up in the air. The air felt cold on the soaked fabric of her underwear.</p><p>“Hmm...” The soft leather tip of the riding crop stroked up the inside of her thigh, following a trail of wetness. “Well, someone’s excited. You like being punished for being a naughty girl? Forgetting your manners?”</p><p>“Y-yes Ma’am. I want to be a good girl.” Yang’s heartbeat was pounding in her ears like a freight train.</p><p>“Good. But you have to take your punishment, first.”</p><p>Yang whimpered and hung her head off the edge of the footstool.</p><p>“Arms up. Over your head.”</p><p>Yang slid her tied arms across the footstool to hang above her head. She nearly jumped when Blake placed a hand on the center of her back, a touch clearly meant to be reassuring. Yang relaxed, the familiar touch soothing her tears.</p><p>“Color?” Blake’s harsh tone melted into a gentle one, a glimpse of herself underneath the mask.</p><p>Yang breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. “Green.”</p><p>Blake’s touch disappeared, and Yang found herself missing it already.</p><p>The riding crop traced down her spine, slowly. “Ten strokes. You’re going to count them, and thank me for every one. Understood?”</p><p>Yang almost involuntarily wiggled her rear in the air. “I understand, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>A pause. The whistle of the crop through the air was her only warning before it cracked onto her flank, hard. She cried out, the sting fading into warmth that spread across her skin.</p><p>“O-one. Thank you, Ma’am.”</p><p>A second stroke, on the other side this time.</p><p>“Two. Thank you, Ma’am.”</p><p>The next two strikes happened in sequence, one after the other, not giving Yang a chance to catch her breath. “Three, f-four. Thank you Ma’am.” she said, breathless.</p><p>“Hmm, you’re doing good, baby. Six more to go.” Yang felt Blake drag her nails up the tender skin of her ass.</p><p>This next hit was much harder than the previous, the sting lingering longer. Yang moaned, sparks flickering in her hair. “<em>Ooooh</em>. F-five. <em>Thank you</em>, Ma’am."</p><p>Yang vaguely heard Blake chuckle behind her. “I think you’re <em>enjoying </em>this punishment, baby.”</p><p>Yang felt Blake’s fingertips trail down the center of her soaked panties with the lightest of pressure. She moved back against her hand, seeking more, some kind of <em>relief…</em></p><p>Blake removed her hand. “Ah ah. Not yet. You still have five more strokes to go.”</p><p>Yang whimpered at the loss of Blake’s fingers. “<em>Please</em>, Ma’am...”</p><p>“You want to come, don’t you baby?” Blake’s voice was suddenly much closer, warm breath on her ear, sultry and low. Yang shivered.</p><p>“Y-yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Well you can’t. Do you know why?” Blake wound her fingers in Yang’s hair on the back of her head.</p><p>Yang’s eyes rolled back in her head at the tugging sensation. “No, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Because<b> I </b>get to decide when you come.” Her grip tightened. “And <b>I</b> say you haven’t earned it yet.”</p><p>Blake released her grip, giving Yang’s head a little shove to emphasize her words. Yang whined and hung her head back down, loose blonde hair falling in a curtain to the floor.</p><p>The next hit with the riding crop took her by surprise, cracking down right on the crease where the back of her thigh met her ass. “FUCK!”</p><p>Blake clicked her tongue. “Such a dirty mouth. Aren’t you forgetting something?”</p><p>The leather tip tickled the spot where it had struck, threatening.</p><p>“SSSIX! Thank you Ma’am!” Yang panted.</p><p>Blake hummed, satisfied. “Good girl. You’re learning quick.”</p><p>Another crack in the same spot on the opposite thigh had Yang’s back arching, her yelp morphing into a moan. “<em>Se-</em><em>EH-</em><em>ven</em>. Thank you, Ma’am.”</p><p>The skin on her ass was probably bright cherry red at this point. It certainly <em>felt </em>like it was, tender and stinging like a light sunburn. Her pulse pounded in her ears and she gulped air like she had just broken the surface after being submerged in deep water. Every inch of her skin tingled and her heart felt like it had dropped straight down between her legs, all pulsing heat and <em>wetness</em>. Her insides clenched, and she felt so <em>empty… </em>Yang <em>needed</em> Blake, needed her inside <em>right now. </em>She arched her neck and cried out to the ceiling. “<em>Oh gods please Blake I need it, I need you, fuck me </em>-”</p><p>Blake must have gotten impatient too, for she didn’t admonish Yang for her slip of the tongue. The last three cracks of the riding crop landed on Yang’s upturned backside in quick sequence, one after the other, getting stronger until the last hit stung so sharply Yang screamed to the heavens. But the pain felt <em>soo good</em> at the same time, a reminder that she was <em>alive</em>, so alive and burning for Blake’s touch…</p><p>Heard the clatter of the riding crop being thrown aside and felt Blake hands grip her hips tight, pulling until their hips were flush together. The leather of Blake’s pants sliding against Yang’s sweat slicked skin…</p><p>Blake did not give her a chance to catch her breath before shoving her wet panties aside and sliding two fingers inside Yang, curling, pressing against that sweet spot over and <em>over </em>again...</p><p>Yang almost sobbed at the relief, the stretch of Blake inside her. She met no resistance – Yang was so wet and ready her walls seemed to suck Blake in, greedy for more.</p><p>Blake thrust inside Yang, starting a rapid pace that had Yang panting with each push. Blake used her hips as leverage, using her other hand to grip her hipbone tightly and pull Yang toward her to meet her thrusts. Yang was so wound up it didn’t take long before she was whining, something in her lower belly coiling <em>tighter</em> and <em>tighter</em> like a spring-loaded trap. “Oh gods I’m gonna –<em> I’m gonna</em> -”</p><p>Blake’s hand left Yang’s hip to grip her chin, pulling her head to the side to kiss her, messily. “<em>Beg me for it</em>.” she said, low and breathy against Yang’s cheek.</p><p>In that moment Yang was so far gone she would have cut off a finger if Blake had asked, so she screamed “PLEASE! OH GODS PLEASE LET ME COME -”</p><p>Blake grunted in Yang’s ear and slipped a <em>third</em> finger inside her, pressing down hard against her sweet spot. “Come for me, Yang. Like the greedy slut you are...”</p><p>The filthy words being breathed into her ear were the final trigger, and Yang <em>screamed </em>as her release ripped through her, harder than she’d ever came in her <em>life.</em></p><p>Blake’s hand didn’t let up, twisting inside Yang’s fluttering walls to draw her release out as long as possible.</p><p>Yang did not know how long her orgasm went on, but she eventually moaned as she came down from her high, muscles twitching and spasming. She made a little noise when Blake slipped her fingers free and drape herself across Yang’s back, humming softly. Yang turned her head, trying to kiss her, but she still couldn’t see and missed her target. She felt Blake’s soft laugh reverberate through her torso, pressed as close as she was. Yang stuck her lip out in a pout.</p><p>“Here, let me.” All of the harshness was gone from Blake’s voice and Yang felt soft fingers tugging at the cloth over her eyes. It fell away and Yang blinked a the dim light of the room. The first thing she saw was Blake’s golden eyes, full of love and affection.</p><p>Yang smiled, lopsided and lazy. “Hey.”</p><p>Blake smirked a bit and pecked a kiss onto the end of Yang’s nose. “Hey.”</p><p>Yang sighed and relaxed back onto the footstool. Her bones felt loose, her muscles weak, pleasant aftershocks still tingling through her limbs.</p><p>Blake went to work on the knots, ropes starting to loosen and the rush of blood back to Yang’s limbs made her groan.</p><p>Blake gently tugged on her arms. “Come on, up. You know if you sleep here you’re gonna mess up your back.”</p><p>Yang protested only a little bit – the footstool really was soft – but she stumbled to her feet and Blake took her wrists to rub the red marks indented in her skin. Yang spotted a flicker of guilt in Blake’s eyes as she examined the marks.</p><p>“Hey, hey, none of that.” Yang cupped Blake’s cheeks to look her in the eye.</p><p>Blake gulped, none of the confidence that she’d had earlier in her expression. “It was… was it… good?”</p><p>“Good? That was amazing!” Yang nuzzled her nose with Blake’s. “<em>You’re</em> amazing.”</p><p>Blake’s smile was shy and she glanced down, cheeks blushing red. “I… don’t even know what came over me. I felt… powerful. <em>Sexy</em>.” She glanced back through her eyelashes. “Does that sound weird?”</p><p>“Not at all.” Yang wiggled her eyebrows. “I thought you were pretty sexy too. But I think you already knew that.”</p><p>Blake flushed deeper and turned her head to press a kiss to Yang’s palm.</p><p>Yang leaned in for another kiss, but before she could she was interrupted by a huge jaw-cracking yawn. Blake wrinkled her nose and smirked. Yang caught a hint of smugness behind her smile.</p><p>Blake took her wrists and tugged in the direction of the bedroom. “Come on, sleeping beauty. Let me take care of you.”</p><p>Yang let Blake lead her into their bedroom and push her down so she was seated on the plush comforter.</p><p>Yang sat and let Blake pull her clothes and the rest of the restraints off, her limps limp and malleable. She ducked into the washroom for a moment and Yang sank down onto the soft mattress. It felt like heaven to her sore muscles. She closed her eyes and heard Blake quietly close the washroom door and the padding of her bare feet as she crossed the room to sit beside her. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder. “Roll over, please? Onto your stomach.”</p><p>Yang grumbled but rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow. It smelled like Blake.</p><p>Blake’s cool hands swept Yang’s long hair to the side and began to press on Yang’s back, softly digging into sore muscles. Yang caught the smell of lavender, and hazily remembered the bottle of massage oil Blake had picked up at the sex shop they’d visited.</p><p><em>Hmm, gonna have to go back. This is </em><em><b>amazing</b></em>. Yang melted under Blake’s hands until she was practically a Yang-shaped puddle on the mattress, making little noises when Blake’s hands would find a particular sore spot.</p><p>Her hazy brain registered Blake’s lips on the back of her neck and she hummed at the sensation. The sound of the lid being screwed back onto the bottle of oil, the soft click of the lamp and the room cast in darkness.</p><p>Yang, just on the edge of sleep, felt the mattress dip behind her and she blindly reached a hand out, grasping like a small child. Blake laughed, soft and quiet. Yang found her hand and pulled until they were back to front, Blake’s arms wrapped around Yang’s waist.</p><p>“Mmm, love you.” Yang mumbled, already mostly asleep.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Another kiss pressed to her shoulder. “<em>So</em> much...”</p><p>Yang sighed, a happy sound, before drifting off. Her dreams full of soft kisses, a familiar laugh, and warm amber eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tell me that you're still mine, tell me that we'll be just fine (even when i lose my mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You didn't think I'd leave you all hanging did you?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In any other setting, Yang might have been embarrassed.</p>
<p>She knew how most people saw her – loud and brash and not known for being quiet or contemplative. Yang rolled the ball gag in her mouth, breathing harshly through her nose. If only those people could see her now…</p>
<p>“Now<em> that’s</em> a pretty sight.”</p>
<p>Or maybe not.</p>
<p>Blake’s voice was low and sultry and somewhere behind her, where Yang knew she was getting an eyeful of her rear, raised high in the air with her cheek pressed to the thick quilt on their bed.</p>
<p>Yang shifted, relieving the mild pressure on her knees and subtly testing the strength of her bonds binding her hands behind her back. The leather cuffs pulled tight, secure and firm. Yang squirmed again, feeling herself grow wetter at the sensation.</p>
<p>“Oh? You like being tied up for me?” Blake dragged her nails up the firm bare flesh of Yang’s ass, not quite digging in but pressing hard enough to lightly sting. “Such a good girl.”</p>
<p>Yang made a muffled noise behind her gag and tried to chase Blake’s touch when she pulled away.</p>
<p>“Ah ah ah. You’ll have to wait until I have my fun first.” Blake patted her on the flank like she would a favorite horse. Yang whimpered and buried her face in the quilt.</p>
<p>Blake hand disappeared, and Yang strained her ears. The rustling of a bag, clink of metal buckles and leather sliding over skin. Yang’s insides clenched tightly.</p>
<p>The suddenly Blake’s touch trailed over her back, down to her shoulder and twined in her hair – touch light for now. And suddenly she was <em>there</em>, their brand new dildo standing up proudly between her legs and secured to her hips with a well fitted harness.</p>
<p>When Yang had opened the box Blake had set proudly in her lap just the other day to reveal the almost obnoxiously purple toy, she couldn’t hide the furious blush that painted her cheeks and suddenly she was very happy Blake had dragged her away from the party to open her present in private. Blake had kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, “Happy birthday, baby.”</p>
<p>And now here they were, long after the party had ended and the guests gone. Blake gave her one sultry look and that was all it took to make Yang’s exhaustion from a busy day go up in flames.</p>
<p>Blake took the toy in her hand and stroked it up and down, putting on a show. Yang watched with rapt attention. The toy was clearly designed more for practicality than to look like the real thing, the shaft liberally textured with bumps and ridges - ‘for her pleasure’ the packaging boasted. Yang swallowed against the gag in her mouth – throat suddenly very dry.</p>
<p>With one finger Blake tugged the gag out of her mouth, taking her time to stroke Yang’s lips and cheek. “Going to get this nice and wet, aren’t you? Before I fuck you with it?”</p>
<p>Yang couldn’t take her eyes off the sight of Blake stroking the toy in her hand. “Y-yes ma’am.”</p>
<p>“Good girl.” Blake’s hand turned harsh, gripping the back of her head and urging her closer. “Now suck.”</p>
<p>Yang accepted the cool silicone past her lips with no hesitation, wrapping her tongue around the shaft and teasing the head. Blake groaned like she could really feel it and pressed closer, sliding the toy deeper into Yang’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Gods, you’re so beautiful like this...” Blake nearly whispered, grip in Yang’s hair slacking just slightly and allowing her to continue the pace.</p>
<p>Yang moved as best she could in her position, letting the toy slide in and out while dragging her tongue along the underside. Saliva dribbled down the corner of her lips but she didn’t let up, moaning around the toy in her mouth.</p>
<p>Blake let her continue for a few moments more, then tugged her hair to pull her away. “Enough.”</p>
<p>Yang whimpered and licked her lips, turning her gaze up to Blake through her eyelashes. “Please, ma’am… I...”</p>
<p>“I know, baby. I know. Just a little longer.” Blake stroked her hair, a gentle touch. Then her hand trailed down to the gag again. Yang obediently opened her mouth for it, but Blake paused.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” she hummed. “I think I want to hear you for this.” Blake left the gag hanging around Yang’s neck and it settled at her collarbone, a heavy weight against her throat. Yang let her head fall onto the soft quilt, moaning.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s it baby girl. I wanna hear you.” The heavy toy – now warm and slick from her mouth – settled on her upraised ass. Blake rocked it back and forth, teasing.</p>
<p>“P-please ma’am...” Yang gasped, squirming against her bonds.</p>
<p>“Use your words, baby.” Blake dragged her nails up the back of Yang’s thigh, pausing right at the tender skin where her thigh met her hips. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I want you inside me,” Yang whimpered, near tears. “Please, ma’am...”</p>
<p>“<em>Good girl.</em>”</p>
<p>Blake moved behind her, and Yang groaned at the first press of the toy. Blake moved slowly, pressing steadily so that the toy slid inside inch by inch. Until she was seated all the way to the base and Yang shook with the sensation of it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when the ridges brushed a sensitive spot deep inside.</p>
<p>Blake slid one of her hands down Yang’s back to grip the cuffs around her wrists, but kept the toy still. Yang could feel her shaking with the effort. “Yang? You okay?”</p>
<p>Yang took a deep breath and shifted, whining when the toy moved inside her. “<em>Yes</em>, just please <em>fuck</em> me, I can’t take it anymore.”</p>
<p>She could almost <em>hear</em> the way Blake grinned. “I didn’t hear you say<em> please...</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Please.”</em></p>
<p>Blake began moving, and Yang let her mouth fall open in silent bliss. The ridges and bumps of the toy hit in all the right places, and she felt so <em>full</em>. Blake picked up the pace, grunting with every thrust. Yang groaned when the toy slid inside and gasped when it pulled out. “Oh Gods, <em>Blake..</em>.”</p>
<p>Blake either didn’t catch her slip or didn’t care, because her hips didn’t pause or even slow down. In fact they sped up, Blake’s other hand that wasn’t gripping the cuffs sliding to grip Yang’s hip – fingers digging into flesh. “<em>Fuck</em>, Yang...”</p>
<p>Yang gasped into the thick quilt. She knew she was drooling but she didn’t care. Blake pulled her hips up higher, gaining a new angle that made Yang yelp. “Yang… you’re so beautiful when I’m fucking you… my good girl...”</p>
<p>Yang clenched around the toy at her words, feeling her climax creeping up, the telltale tightening in her lower belly. “Oh Gods, Blake… I’m gonna come...”</p>
<p>Blake’s hand left Yang’s wrists to grip the gag around her throat, pulling until Yang arched her back. “You know you have to ask for permission, baby.”</p>
<p>“Please, ma’am… please let me come...” Yang trembled with the force of her incoming climax, not sure if she could hold it back if Blake said no…</p>
<p>Blake yanked on the improvised collar and slipped her other arm beneath Yang’s torso, pulling her up until her front was flush with Yang’s back. “<em>Do it. Come on this cock </em><em>like </em><em>a good girl.</em>”</p>
<p>Yang<em> screamed</em>, climax ripping through her with the force of a natural disaster. Blake’s name might have been mixed in there somewhere, she didn’t know. She let her head fall back onto Blake’s shoulder, shaking with the aftershocks.</p>
<p>Blake kept thrusting, drawing out Yang’s climax even further and taking advantage of the new angle. Yang made a small noise when Blake pressed kisses to the skin of her shoulder and murmured praise against her skin.</p>
<p>Finally Yang went near limp, muscles still shaking, and Blake gently eased her down onto the blankets. Cold air brushed against sweat soaked skin and Yang shivered, before the soft weight of a blanket settled over her and she sighed.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.” Blake kissed her cheek and moved away, Yang murmured something incoherent in response.</p>
<p>Yang nearly drifted off when a soft hand squeezed her shoulder. “Don’t fall asleep yet, sunshine. We’re not quite done.”</p>
<p>Yang hummed (only slightly disgruntled at having to move and rolled onto her stomach. Quick fingers worked to unbuckle the cuffs and Yang let her shoulders roll, easing some of the discomfort.</p>
<p>One of Blake’s hands pressed hard into a particularly sore spot and Yang caught a whiff of their favorite lavender massage oil.</p>
<p>“Oooh, you’re really tight here. Anything happen at sparring practice yesterday?” Blake pressed the heel of her hand into the knot in Yang’s shoulder, prompting a groan.</p>
<p>Yang muttered something into her pillow, prompting Blake to tap her on the shoulder. “I can’t hear you, sunshine.”</p>
<p>Yang rolled her head to the side. “Ruby <em>might</em> have accidentally thrown me into a tree...”</p>
<p>Blake huffed, and pressed harder into the muscle. “Is that what you two were so cagey about the other day? You should have <em>told</em> me...”</p>
<p>Yang snagged one of Blake’s hands to press a kiss to her palm, heedless of the slick sweet-scented oil on her skin. “I know. Sorry I worried you.”</p>
<p>Blake gave one last grind with the heel of her palm and the knot finally released, making Yang sigh deeply and melt further into the soft blankets. Blake pressed one last kiss to the back of Yang’s neck. “You’re lucky you’re so cute when you’re like this.”</p>
<p>Yang grinned into the pillow. “Aww, you love me.”</p>
<p>Blake sighed and Yang could hear her soft smile. “Yeah, I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>